List of Xizi Otis elevator fixtures
This is a list of known fixtures used in Xizi and Xizi Otis elevators. It has been known that these fixtures are also used in some regular Otis and even Sigma-brandedSigma-Otis Freight Lift at Blok M Square, Jakarta elevators in China and other countries. These fixtures are also used in SwordDecoration Economy brochure - SWORD Elevator Thailand and XIOLIFT (formerly XO-LIFT) elevators, of which both brands are part of the Xizi elevator group. 2000s to present Buttons BR27A/BR27A(B) These are round concave buttons with illuminating halo and a button plate, similar to the newer Hong Kong version of Otis Series 3 buttons. There are two versions of these buttons; BR27A which have tactile only and BR27A(B) which have both tactile and braille. Otis_concave_buttons_with_button_plates.PNG|Otis BR27A(B) buttons. OTIS buttons GGP.jpg|Otis BR27A(B) buttons. 1435567603097.jpg|Otis BR27A(B) buttons with red lamp (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) SITKMUTTElevFig3.jpg|Otis BR27A buttons with blue lamp. FuramaSilomFix2.png|Otis BR27A buttons with red lamp. OTIS Pop Hotel KG (3).jpg|Otis BR27A(B) buttons. BR27B/BR27B(K) These are round concave buttons similar to those used in Otis Series 3 fixtures. Two versions exists for these buttons; BR27B(K) which has a tactile next to the buttons, and BR27B which has no tactile; the latter ones are commonly used as landing call buttons. New OTIS blue buttons Alam Sutera.jpg|Otis BR27B(K) buttons with blue lamp. received_1033316220028029.jpeg|Otis wheelchair car station with BR27B(K) buttons (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) received_1033320120027639.jpeg|Slightly different Otis car station with BR27B(K) buttons (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) OTIS Gen2 red buttons.JPG|Otis BR27B(K) buttons with red lamp. Otis Gen2 button unlit.JPG|Otis BR27B(K) button unlit. Otis Gen2 button lit.JPG|Otis BR27B(K) button lit. Otis internalbuttons PRLFB.jpg|Otis BR27B(K) buttons. BR32A/(B) These are surface mounted round buttons with braille and blue/red/white lamp. The non-braille version is called BR32A. OTIS Gen2 hall station Citadines.jpg|Otis Gen2 hall station with LCD segments display and BR32B buttons. Otis call buttons new.JPG|Otis BR32(B) call buttons. OtisWestGateHallCallPanel.png|Otis hall station with BR32B button. (Terminal floor) Otis BR32AB CarStation TheSense.png|BR32B car station buttons. Otis BR32B Buttons OrientalResidence.png|BR32B car station buttons. BS34A These are similar to the buttons used in the Otis 3200 and some China-made Otis Gen2 elevators, but with slightly different font and symbols on the buttons. They are normally used in Xizi Otis OH 5000 elevatorsXizi Otis OH 5000 elevators brochure (Hong Kong). Xizi Otis 3200 buttons.jpg|Xizi Otis car station with BS34A buttons. Menara Arkadia Tower F lift 1.jpg|Xizi Otis car station with BS34A buttons. XiZiOtis CarStation EsplanadeKaerai.png|Xizi Otis car station with BS34A buttons. Xizi Otis floor buttons.jpg|Xizi Otis BS34A floor buttons. Xizi Otis button closeup.jpg|Close up look of the Xizi Otis BS34A buttons. BS34D(B) These are square buttons with illuminating halo, braille and tactile. SITKMUTTElevFig2.jpg|Otis BS34D(B) buttons used in handicap panel. BS34E/BS34F/BS34F(B) These are square metal buttons with illuminating halo and lamp. The version which has braille marks is called BS34F(B). IMG_35494468384969.jpeg|Otis BS34E/BS34F landing button (Credit to YouTube user sumosoftinc) Posh_XZO_hallstation1.jpg|Xizi Otis hall station with BS34E/F buttons (Credit to Facebook user Raymond Zhang) Posh_XZO_hallstation2.jpg|Another Xizi Otis hall station with BS34E/F buttons (Credit to Facebook user Raymond Zhang) XZO_hallstation_ShanghaiMetro.jpg|Xizi Otis hall station with BS34F(B) button in Shanghai Metro. Otis buttons MetroPasarBaru.jpg|Otis BS34F(B) buttons. BS35A These are white glass-like square buttons which illuminates blue or red. New OTIS square buttons.jpg|Otis BS35A buttons. XiZiOtis Glass Buttons Red Galleria10.png|Otis BS35A buttons with red lamp. XiZiOtis Glass Buttons Blue Galleria10.png|Otis BS35A buttons with blue lamp. BR36A/BR36A(B) These are round stainless steel buttons with illuminating halo as well as both tactile legend and braille marks. The version that has no braille marks is called BR36A. fd2c3d3d-a6c7-4b24-bba6-0faba31d8350.jpg|Otis BR36A buttons. OtisWestGateButtons.png|Otis BR36A buttons with blue illuminating halo. Otis CarStation EastinGrandSathorn.png|Otis BR36A buttons. Otis COP RadissonBluPlaza.png|Otis BR36A(B) buttons Otis Handicapp COP RadissonBluPlaza.png|Otis BR36A(B) handicapped buttons Otis buttons AEON Kota Bharu.jpg|Otis BR36A(B) buttons. OTIS push buttons Penang.jpg|Otis BR36B buttons with red illuminating halo. Jakarta - Citywalk Sudirman Xi-Zi Otis Traction Elevators|Xizi Otis elevator with New Otis fixtures (braille buttons), found in Citywalk Sudirman, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: sumosoftinc). BR34A These buttons are round black plastic with a yellow orange illuminating light in the middle. Abandoned XIZI hallstation JKT.jpg|A Xizi-branded elevator hall station with BR34A buttons (non-working) received_988410557851929.jpeg|Xizi Otis hall station with BR34A buttons (Credit to TG97Elevators) Xizi_Otis_GramedExpo1.jpg|Xizi Otis hall station with BR34A buttons (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Vale.) Xizi_Otis_GramedExpo2.jpg|Xizi Otis hall and cat station with BR34A buttons (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Vale.) Chinese Otis Black Buttons EsplanadeRatchada.png|Xizi Otis car station with BR34A buttons. Unknown buttons used for modernization These are round surfaced mounted buttons with blue halo, which look quite similar to the BR32A buttons but they are not the same. This fixture is often combined with a STN-LCD floor indicator display and are often used in modernizations. Otis_CallStation_SathornThani.png|Unknown Otis call button used for elevator modernization. Otis_CarStation_SathornThani.png|Unknown Otis buttons used for elevator modernization. Unknown square buttons These are rounded glass square buttons with illuminating halo. Posh XZO white buttons.jpg|Unknown Otis/Xizi Otis buttons (Credit to Facebook user Raymond Zhang) Floor indicators STN-LCD display These are plain blue or black LCD displays with white segmented numbers and arrow. New OTIS HPI.png|Otis hall station with LCD segments display and BR27A buttons. OTIS_Gen2_hall_station_Citadines.jpg FuramaSilomFix1.png New Otis Digital Segments Indicator.png|Otis LCD segments display car floor indicator. OtisBlue EastinSathorn.png|Otis LCD segments display car floor indicator. Otis Indicator SathornThani.png|Otis LCD segmented display car floor indicator used for elevator modernization. Otis CarIndicator BangkokCentreHotel.png|Otis LCD segment display car floor indicator used for elevator modernization.. Otis SegmentedIndicator ThaniyaPlaza.png|Otis LCD segmented indicator used in Otis Compass elevators. Posh_XZO_black_LCD_indicator.jpg|Xizi Otis black STN-LCD floor indicator (Credit to Facebook user Raymond Zhang) Otis Elevator Chinese MarriottQueensPark.png|XiZi Otis Black LCD-STN car floor indicator. User Interface LCD-TFT display (smaller) These are 7" LCD-TFT displays with different types of background; UI 1, UI 2, UI 15, UI 16 and UI 18. UI 1 is similar to Otis Series 3. There is also a plain blue ones with a simple white triangular arrow. OTIS ELD indicator GGP.jpg|UI 1 LCD-TFT display. Screenshot_2014-11-22-16-12-51.png|UI 1 LCD-TFT display (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) New OTIS Blue fixtures Alam Sutera.jpg|UI 2 LCD-TFT display. These are the most common display type found in most Otis elevators in Asia. New OTIS LCD PI.png|UI 2 LCD-TFT display. OTIS Gen2 panel COP.JPG|Otis Gen2 car station with BR27B buttons and UI 2 LCD-TFT floor indicator. Otis UI3 CallStation BigCRatchadamri.png|UI 3 LCD-TFT hall station display. XZO_posh_indicator_Shanghai_CN.jpg|Xizi Otis UI 15 LCD-TFT floor indicator. Otis UI16 Hall Indicator TheSense.png|UI 16 LCD-TFT hall station display. Screenshot_2014-12-21-15-24-38.png|UI 16 LCD-TFT display (Credit to YouTube user sumosoftinc) Otis AEONBSD1.jpg|UI 16 LCD-TFT display. OTIS_UI_18_display.jpg|UI 18 LCD-TFT display. OTIS Pop Hotel KG (4).jpg|UI 18 LCD-TFT display. SITKMUTTElevFig1.jpg|Dark Blue LCD-TFT hall station display with BR27A button (simplex). Otis HallStation ZENWorld Scenic.png|Dark Blue LCD-TFT hall station display with BR27A button (duplex). Dark Blue Indicator Gateway Ekkamai.png|Dark blue LCD-TFT display. User Interface LCD-TFT display (larger) These are 10.4" LCD-TFT displays with different background types and multimedia. The series are UI 10, UI 11, UI 12 and UI 13. New Otis Blue LCD indicator TV.jpg|Otis UI 10 display. Otis LCDscreen.JPG|Otis UI 10 display. Otis LCDIndicator RadissonBluPlaza.png|Otis UI 10 display. Otis UI10 LCD SindhornBuilding.png|Otis UI 10 display. Otis UI11 LCD OrientalResidence.png|Otis UI 10 display. XiZiOtis BlackLCD Big Galleria10.png|Otis UI 11 (?) display. Otis UI12 Car Indicator TheSense.png|Otis UI 12 display. Eastin_Grand_Hotel_Sathon_TV_Indicator.png|Customized Otis UI display. Otis CustomUI Display GaysornPlaza.png|Customized (?) Otis UI display. Segmented floor indicators These looks the same as the 3200 digital indicators but with orange arrows instead of green. Xizi Otis hallstation JKT.png|2003 Xizi Otis hall station with green segments which are uncommon. Xizi Otis indicator CityWalk.jpg|Xizi Otis 3200 car floor indicator. Xizi Otis indicator LTC Jakarta.jpg|Xizi Otis floor indicator. OTIS_Gen2_indicator_MTH.jpg|Typical Xizi Otis interior floor indicator. received_1036294519730199.jpeg|Otis car floor indicator with orange arrow (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) XiZiOtis CarFloorInd EsplanadeKaerai.png|Xizi Otis car floor indicator. (But branded as simply Otis) Vander LED floor indicators These are LED dot matrix floor indicators with scrolling arrows and font resembling Schindler D-Line floor indicators, which supplied by Vander Electronic Technology. These are usually found outside the elevators as hall floor indicators. OTIS Gumaya Tower (3).jpg|Otis elevator with Schindler-like LED hall floor indicator. OTIS Gumaya Tower (2).jpg Electroluminescent displays (ELD) These electroluminescent display indicators looks almost similar like Otis's Series 3 ELD floor indicators, but they have the Xizi Otis logo and rated capacity displayed. Xizi Otis ELD indicator.jpg|ELD floor indicator. Hall lanterns Otis makes different variants of hall lanterns which are powered by LED lights. Otis also made European style Otis 2000 hall lanterns; it is unknown if Otis still makes these hall lanterns in Asia. Image444.jpg|European Otis-like lanterns, as similar as Otis 2000 Elevator Series Fixtures. received_1025333264159658.jpeg|Otis 2000-like hall lanterns (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) Otis Asian HallLanterns EastinGrandSathorn.png|Otis 2000-like hall lanterns (intermediate floor). i Touch These are LCD touchscreen panels which can be used as hall call or car operating panel, or even both. 1376588 605450059477417 1308612282 n.jpg|Touch Fixture car operating panel. See also *List of Otis elevator fixtures